This invention derives from the field of acupuncture, and is intended to afford a pressure "point" therapy for humans or animals which does not entail puncturing the skin and imbedding needles as in conventional acupuncture. In the practice of acupuncture, areas of the body which may benefit from acupuncture treatment are located and marked or otherwise indicated, and subjected to the usual treatment.
Some such areas will respond to treatment which does not necessarily involve piercing the skin. This treatment may consist of a steady pressure upon a specific area, prolonged for a desired period, or it may consist of a rhythmical, or arhythmical variation in the pressure.
When applying a rapid variation in pressure, it is desirable not to totally interrupt the contact by inadvertently removing the ball from its point of contact with the skin of a patient because the identical point of contact may not be easily recovered, and also it constitutes an interruption in the therapy. As may be clear from the following information, the instant device provides a means for gently varying the applied pressure without losing contact with the area being treated.
Earlier searches in the field of acupuncture as such, produced nothing of significance, and therefore no search has been made prior to the filing of the present application. However, applicant is unaware of any prior art which might be even remotely pertinent.